The Weaver
by A Rainha
Summary: Jess had a secret, which comes to light only now, after her death. A possible 1rst season s “secret episode”. Hahahahah. Canon
1. Chapter 1

The Weaver

**_Jess had a secret, which comes to light only now, after her death. _**

**_A possible 1rst season´s "secret episode". Hahahahah. _**

_A/N: Thanks to Supernatural_Twilight_Junkie for the great help (and amazing job) correcting my poor English. You are wonderful, girl!_

_..............................................................................................................................................................  
_

**Prologue **

_ What weird thing ..._ Sam muttered to himself as he checked his cell phone. The older brother craned his neck over Sam´s shoulders while driving.

_ Which can be stranger than a guy who is lying to his friends?

_ We already talked about it._ The younger Winchester replied to Dean, angry and defensive. As if it was not enough that Dean practically extracted him like a tooth from the best chance of a lifetime, and not even two months since Jess had died, Dean seemed jealous that he has been communicating with a friend or another. Of course, it was no longer with the same frequency as before, because although Sam did not admit, he was ashamed of having to spread lies and more lies to people he considered friends. But those calls he had received ... Were unexpected.

_Dean, Jessica's sister is calling me. Sending me text messages.

Dean raised an eyebrow. Joining this delicate subject was not as fun considering that Sam was being stubborn. So he asked, hoping that Sam just did not wish to keep talking about it; just did not want to see Sam really sad, neither argue with him:

_ Oh ... well, and what does she say?

_ She says she is very depressed with her sister´s death. Asks me to call her back. Because she needs to know something that maybe I can explain.

Sam looked significantly at his brother. Dean heavily sighed, trying to stop the curse that involuntarily had formed on his lips. _Better take it easy_, he thought. _The Jess subject has to be treated with care_, _or Sam will slip like a soapy fish away from us_.

_ Good, it's natural that she wants to talk to you, right? You were Jessica's boyfriend. But Sam, she wants the truth, and we cannot tell the truth to her.

_ If we knew the truth, why not? _ The younger man promptly replied, annoyed.

_Sam! C´mon, don't treat me as I was against you in it.

_ Great. 'Cause I'll talk to Samantha. And gonna find out how I can help her.

- You cannot help! _ Dean was shocked by the determined attitude of his brother. Did not want war about it right now, but this idea of meeting the sister of his dead girlfriend did not seem very productive. They were in search of their father, and Sam going to spend their time reviewing old photos of his college's dead lover would not help in motivating him.

_ She thinks I can. It's the least I can do._ Sam ostensibly entered the numbers in the cell phone for Dean to see that he could not complain about his decision. The older guy just scratched his head, annoyed, but already persuaded.

**I**

_**Carmel, California**_

Dean whistled as a sign of admiration, when they were getting off the Impala in front of a posh mansion. Jessica's sister had invited them to her own house, and now they stood by it, a delicious hot day, pushing the bell.

_ Do you think is possible that, while you two talk, she would mind letting me use the pool?

Sam, who had been more introspective up there, just smiled, malicious:

_ I did not want to use it as incentive to come, but I think you will like to meet Samantha. If I know you even a little.

_ I don't like comforting depressed girls "that way", if that's what you mean. I respect the feelings of your girlfriend's sister. _Dean was offended, he was justifying himself when the door opened.

_Samantha Jones! I ... I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam ... I think you already know him! _Dean was caught by surprise when confronted with the woman of his dreams, that is, the woman of his erotic dreams. Samantha Jones, which has inspired five of the best Heavy Metal covers of in recent years, twice Penthouse's cover, three times voted the owner of the country's most beautiful pair of boobs... no! He could hardly believe his eyes, and tried to keep them at height of her eyes, though the temptation to give her boobs a check was difficult to control. He now replaced his smirk to his friendly face smile. _Sam, you bastard, __you__ could have told me that you were __banging__ my muse's sister_, he thought, indignantly.

Samantha responded to his pathetic performance with a gentle smile, hugging Sam like someone who trusts him with her life. _Sam and his friendly teddy bear face!_ Dean cannot avoid a slight envy at the moment, his brother's attribute he so often mocked.

She was simply fantastic and seeing her "live" was much better than in magazines. _Heck, she is so beautiful even without Photoshop and such! _Dean could not watch the exchange of greetings between Sam and her. They entered the house, which inevitably was a tribute to her own beauty. Oversized frames and posters of its owner, adorning most of the rooms through which they passed by. Samantha was very gentle, but you could see that she was tired and depressed. The make-up did not hide that she was going through a period of many tears and sleepless nights. Dean regretted having told his brother that was not in his nature to comfort depressed girls.

...

Samantha was sitting with a pile of wadded Kleenex at her side, in front of Sam, who in turn had a stack of wadded tissues in front. Dean looked ecstatic to his muse, and his face was not hiding it. Nor then she was ugly, and now he was sure that her breasts were natural! He should have voted more times for her boobs as champions, he remembered with some respect. But then Samantha said something that awakened the hunter inside. Not that it was for him, exactly:

_Sam, you know, despite what they say, that it was a gas leak ... Do you think it could have been something else?

_But it was a gas leak, Samantha. Why do you say that?

_ You know ... oh good, Jess had a few issues ... And I've had horrible dreams with her ...

_ What kind of dreams? _ Dean burst into the conversation so abruptly, the other two appeared to surprise. After all, he had been so quiet the last two hours there, between them, who even had forgotten his presence.

_Oh, Dean ... I cannot say. I know that this kind of dream to be normal for those who lost a sister, the only sister, as I lost, but it seems like it ... If she hated me and blamed me for her death.

_Samantha ... _ the younger man began, taking her hand between his own._ That had nothing to do with you. Believe me.

_ I believe you, Sam. Ah ... Jess and I were very connected, you know. But ... I can swear, Sam, my sister is not ... In Peace. I have not been able to sleep because every time I close my eyes, I see her shadow. Sometimes I hear my name ... But the worst is that it isn't the sweet tone that she always had to me ... It is her voice, but as accusing me of something I had done!

Dean tried to look at his brother, and found a significant and painful "Really?" If it was not only the imagination of a disconsolate sister, Jess could have no rest, but it could be something else. And Sam definitely had an obligation to do something about it. And he ... He was a hunter, would not let something like this to torment the poor Samantha, would he?

...

In the motel, each in his bed, Dean looks at the ceiling and sighs:

_ You could have told me who was your girlfriend's sister.

_ Oh my, Dean, the fact they are sisters makes no difference to me.

_ Selfish.

_ I'll ignore this, Dean. Samantha loved Jess and vice versa. Sometimes the sisters had disagreements, but nothing that could have caused some deep hurt in Jess. At least this is the version of Samantha. But it makes sense she is being haunted by a sister with whom she hadn't any kind of issues?

- And as we cannot hear the other part, we must find evidence that it was not like or believe what she says, isn't it? _Dean tried to put focus on his brother, felt that because it was about Sam's beloved, he was being biased. Was their father biased to investigate the case of the yellow Eyed Demon? He thought, but soon decided that to think of it now was not a good way to help Sam to solve the case of a possible Jess ghost.

Sam was going to answer something, but thought it was best to keep quiet. Dean was right, it was better to try to separate things.

To avoid confusion, the day after Dean was asking questions about Jess on the Stanford campus, and Sam was at the motel, making calls and attending social network pages where he met the two sisters' old friends and relatives.

When the two met for dinner, had some news to share.

**To be continued...**

…..

_A/N: I know Jessica's surname is Moore, but for artistic purposes, her older sister Samantha uses their mother's née surname as hers._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Have I already told you that Sam and Dean Winchester are not my creations and I'm not earning any profit from them?

Reviews are important, they motivate and enhance us. It takes only a moment, c'mon, it´s easy ...

II

Sam hid his face behind the laptop, as he spoke. Dean pretended he did not care, ostensibly chewing his sandwich to allow time for his brother:

_Well, I talked with some people online who knew Jess and Samantha practically their entire life. About Samantha, it seems that she is intending to abandon her artistic career. She´s consulting with a psychologist, they say that she's a bit depressed since her last boyfriend ran off from her. It seems that despite her fame and success, she does not have much luck with her love life. _ Sam took a deep breath and was silent for a few minutes before he continued talking._ But for Jess ... Many of the things they told me were about the Jess I knew ... Sweet, affectionate, funny ... Her plans were to finish college and they say .... She thought she would marry me....

Dean extended an arm to touch the shoulder of his brother, trying to show that he cared about his loss. And it was true.

_But they also spoke something about Jess ... When she was a teenager, she had to go through a psychiatric treatment. Jessica never told me about it. Her friends remember her ... She simply believed that fairy tales were real and tried to convince her friends so. But the treatment had effect, by the way.

-Er ... Is that all? _Dean was embarrassed by not being able to express his usual humor about Jess. But he was eager to show what he had found.

_ I think so. The important things, I mean.

_ I found a few things, Sam. The first is that Jess, while we were out, was not with her relatives. Or at least, was not with them all the time. She made a trip to the city where she grew up as a note of the gas station proves. And I also found... Two other things in her car. _Dean took from his backpack a small package, which gave to his younger brother. Sam opened it carefully. Surprisingly, there was a brand-new sewing kit. And a piece of white cloth, where a bloodstain surmounted Sam´s name; neatly written with a tacking point, with blue line.

Sam stared, turning that tissue, like working on a puzzle.

_ I think Jess was not starting to embroider her trousseau. _ he spoke, worried.

....

After making a tour in the beautiful seaside town for nothing but to unwind, the brothers decided to ask some questions to the person who had known Jess more. And Sam had to admit that he was not this person. Dean was a little relieved to know that Samantha would meet him in a photographic set; she would talk to them just as soon as the photoshoot ended. And Dean was thinking that maybe they needed someone with the hands of the right size to apply that greasy thing that would make her skin glossy. All over her. Who knows.

Once there, and being accepted by someone from the photographer staff, they were sent to the studio where Samantha was sitting with very high-heeled, white leather boots with transparent pumps, a silver thong and holding two tiny puppies in each hand, the sort of race that Sam used to hate with all his strength. Sam looked away to the cell phone that took from his pocket, Dean nudged his brother, not resisting commenting:

_ And then, are family heirlooms or is it true that older siblings are always more well endowed?

_ Stop it, Dean! I do not feel comfortable looking at… My girlfriend´s sister´s… you know!

_ You are already looking at! _ Dean laughed with gusto, shaking his head. _Dude, I could almost cry for staring them for longer".

Sam just shook his head. In a small rest to adjust the lights and Samantha have the makeup retouched, suddenly a big fan of the scene that was just backward Samantha apparently turned on by itself. Samantha cried, part of her hair was torn by the blades. People around turned away in horror, as opposed to Winchester brothers, who jumped in her direction, to take her from that danger. Dean grabbed the blonde girl and rolled with her on the floor, while Sam took care of turning the fan off _ and it was not easy at all.

_Samantha, are you okay? Your hair, oh my God? You need help ...

_Oh my God, my God! What a shock! I thought I would die! It was only my fake hair! Oh thank God!

Sam also crouched beside the two, scowled at his brother. Dean realized the gaffe, raised his hands to the top of the head; looking guilty.

Now people are trying to figure out how it happened, all swore that the fan had not been turned on, and Samantha was still recovering from fright and sought comfort when Sam pulled his brother aside, whispering:

_ I saw, Dean. The wire simply unfolded and embedded itself in the energy!

_ We have to prevent ... something from happening to her. _Dean usually would say that they had to stop the thing to get her, but in this case, it might be Jessica. They were not sure of anything, and he did not want to name anything yet.

....

Contrary to what they found, Samantha was not elusive at telling about her sister's teenage life. She was actually too scared to be alone and as soon as she knew that the Winchesters were staying in a hotel, invited them to stay in her home. This certainly made their mission to protect her easier, because Samantha specifically begged to not be left alone. She was sure there was a ghost chasing her, and it was the ghost of her beloved sister Jessica. The fact that Sam, the very dead girl's boyfriend, showed he did not think she was crazy made her calm down and feel confident in answering their questions.

She said Jessica was always very sweet, and really had a problem as a teenager. Even for Samantha she had tried to convince them that things that happen in fairy tales were real. At first everyone thought cute, until Jessica was too old for these things. Until her own friends began to feel strange about her behavior.

_Do you remember when this happened for the first time?

Samantha frowned a bit:

_I guess that was at the time of my... first beauty contest. Well, it was a failure, actually: I was in third place. At the time it was, you know, the world collapsing in the life of a teenager like me. I was devastated, people tried to comfort me with no use ... But Jess came to hug me and said that everything would be fine, that my wish would come true and those things that she spoke. It did me good, and soon after, a hunter found me and my career happened. And I think that Jessica did stay believing that it had been her somehow.

The brothers looked at each other without saying anything. And this urged Samantha to continue:

-You will not believe it, but my life has been anything but easy. I'm afraid of everything lately – it's not the first time that accidents like this happen. Two days ago I nearly fell down the stairs in my house tripping over the vacuum wire that should not even be there. Again the hairdryer was about to fall in the bathtub, if the housekeeper hadn't prevented it from happening...! I know it's something ... That is something supernatural going on, do you understand me?

_ Everything started as soon as Jessica died? _ Sam asked calmly.

_Well ... Now that you ask, I think not. I think it started about ten days before, shortly after I had a conversation with my psychologist...

_ Something you can tell us?

_ Truth is, it's no longer a secret. I want to stop with my modeling career. I do not think it has been truly ... Healthy for me.

Sam glanced at his brother, hoping he would make some kind of sarcastic or funny comment, but he was smiling sympathetically to Samantha.

_ Listen Samantha, Sam here and I will help you. Just trust us, okay? We will be looking to prevent accidents such as those from occurring again, and we will try to find out what is happening and what to do.

She smiled, tired, before getting up and embracing the two, lovingly:

_ You speak with such conviction that I cannot help but believe that it's true! Thank you Sam, thank you Dean. Just the fact you don't think I'm crazy makes me feel good...

.....

Dean checked the house ensuring that all appliances were well locked in a place where only he had the key, and Samantha went to bed keeping lights on and door open if something unforeseen happened. The brothers stayed in the room right in front, and also kept the door open in order to watch the events of the night.

When at last the older Winchester entered the room, Sam was on the laptop, and called:

_Dean, I think I know what we have here. And if I'm right, Jessica is only trying to prevent her sister from dying.

-And what did you find?

To be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

III

_ I think we are dealing with a Weaver.

_ This is new to me. And what exactly is a Weaver?

_ Well, it´s an entity that grants wishes. Needles and thread are often used for magic, and it led me to find it. Many stories tell of weavers. In fact, some famous success stories: Snow White. Habetrot, Sleeping Beauty and Rumplestiltskin ... It is as if each one of these stories tell a little of what is a weaver. But for shorten, you make a wish and write the name of the benefiting person in a fabric with line. And then pin your finger with an old needle. The weaver comes to grant your wish, and then all a person needs to do is use the embroidery once, and the magic happens. The problem is that one cannot deny the wish, for it infuriates the Weaver and she comes back to take the lives of those she gifted ... And usually does not give up until it's done. It seems she has a very fragile ego.

_Ah… the fairy who was not invited to the party?

_ Probably. You know, Snow White's mother wished Beauty for her daughter when she poked the finger in the embroidery, but her daughter got so very beautiful...

-And when she decided to leave her glamour life she has undergone several murders attempts. _Dean completed. _ Makes sense. We already know what Jess asked for her sister, but ... What was she asking for you?

_ I also wanted to know. _Sam had his own theories, but this was very painful. As much as know that Jess was invoking a Weaver shocked him, she was sweet and kind and he was sure that she would never think of harming anyone. And the presence of the Yellow Eyed Demon in history only seemed that Jess had purposely or not, began to interfere in something ... That definitely she should not have.

_ No, Dean. Anyway, it wouldn´t work with the various protections that we use, right?

Dean shrugged, everything was possible. He went straight to the point:

_ And How can we catch such a thing before it kills Samantha?

_ Well, this is the tricky part. I found nothing about this... She wouldn't be found if she´s not been summoned.

_ And for this we have to make a wish and put someone's name and some blood at her disposal.

_ She´s extremely powerful, and is invisible most of the time. The only time it says that she can be seen is when it comes to harvest the drop of blood in the middle of the night after the request is made. But it also says that it only does this when you sure you will not be seen because it is very ugly.

_ Let´s Try, Sam. With silver knives. And if we cannot catch it so we will end up with a Weaver in our track.

_ Who will make the wish? _Sam Asked.

_ You. Ladies first. _ Dean smiled, to provoke her brother.

.........

_ C'mon: what are you going to wish to me? _ Dean was surrounding the younger brother, who was trying to make the line and the needle will work in synchrony to form something like the name of Dean. Sam started almost an hour ago._ Sam, hurry up! You don't need to be a perfectionist! This is not a cross-stitch fucking contest!

_ Calm down Dean, this is not as easy as it looks! _ Sam was already exasperated by the very lack of skill._ And I still don't know what to wish for you. But it doesn't need to be anything elaborate, isn't? We even get over it ... Or you are interested in a Weaver favors?

_ Er ... Just wanted to know what you would wish... If It was serious.

Sam stared at his "embroidery". And he said:

_ That you have a healthy life after this case.

_ You mean, " that you do not care for the things happening to people out there, people like Jess and Samantha". _Dean Became angry, spoke almost spitting the words. His rascal ever good humor had gone for a while.

_ So you see how deciding a person's destiny, through desire or by forcing them to live a paramilitaries life, it's not fair.

_ If you don't know what to order, why not a pizza? _Dean Replied, ironic.

........

The wait for the Weaver nearby the embroidery was already becoming monotonous when they heard a muffled cry coming from the bedroom of Samantha. They were both hidden and Sam that was near the door, ran up there. Samantha was found suffocated with her own belt tight around her neck with nothing visible to do so. Sam fought to free the girl's neck, from the suffocating grip, still scared that the weaver had ignored the embroidery and continue trying to kill Samantha. When he finally freed her, Samantha was terrified and wept in the arms of her savior. Dean appeared with the cloth in his hand, not needing long to realize that this does not attract the weavers.

Samantha never got tired of thanking them for being there and been a reminder of how close to death she was. The Winchester brothers were still puzzled by the failure of their trap, while consoling and ensuring that they would protect her until they could make it stop. Sam saw fit to tell Samantha about the possibility that it was not, as she thought, the actual Jessica, but something that Jessica had summoned long ago. Maybe Samantha remembered something that Jessica could have said that could help.

The first reaction of Samantha was happy. Because not being Jessica was the best thing of it all for her. And for Sam. And even for Dean.

_ All of this makes sense. Sometimes, when she was a teenager still had the courage to talk about it, she insisted that she had a "fairy godmother".

_ Would be great if we knew where she found her "fairy godmother". _ Dean Spoke in his best friend style. _ Anything helps.

_ Well, I guess ... We had an old lady who worked in our house, I think she may have told these things to Jess. She was European, from East, I think. Anyway, she was babysitting Jess. A nanny, actually. She spent her time embroidering, and my sister even learned it with her. Jess maintained ties with her all this time. I'm not biased, but ... I cannot think of another way for Jess to know how to invoke a macabre fairy godmother.

_ We will check it._ said Dean. At least it was a clue.

.................

The three were in Mrs. Havasy´s parlor, squeezed on the couch. The room was practically a needle and thread´s art showcase, with embroidery and lace on every corner and furniture. The landlady was a lady of about 70 years old, tall and thin and smiling, who was not surprised to be asked about Jess and what she knew about embroidery spells:

_ I Should have noticed that Jessica had been too interested in those stories, but I never imagined that she would cause harm to anyone, or to herself. Perhaps you do not understand, but I used it only as a story to impress her, never thought she would do that. She told me she had done it for Samantha, and I told her never to do it again. After all, I thought that was what Samantha wanted. But it was not, was it? But then she came here to ask me for a needle ... and I tried to dissuade her.

_ She said what she would wish? _Sam couldn't help asking, almost jumped from his chair to ask the question. Mrs. Havasy gave a sad smile:

_ I only agreed to give her an old needle because it was not a spell to stick you together with her, Samuel Winchester. Jessica only wished you would not suffer so much anguish and would be the brilliant lawyer that you want to be. You had an interview after the holiday, didn't you? She had faith in you, but you were so upset ... She told me she wanted to make sure nothing snagged up to be what you wanted to be.

After the awkward silence that fell on the three visitors, lost in thoughts about Jessica and her choices, Ms. Havasy rose suddenly animated:

_ But I Bet you are here to learn how the weaver can be held, am I right?

to be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

IV

_Please explain to me again why I agreed to do this?

_Probably because you want to impress Samantha with your metrosexual way._Sam said, looking at Dean by the closet door, dressed in a pair of workout lycra pants, teal with yellow and white stripes on the side, and a matching top, leaving bared all the area below the solar plexus. It was one of Jessica's workout outfits, and was part of the conditions to be invisible to the Weaver. They had discussed this a lot. At first, they needed only to summon the weaver, expect it to come and cut the silver cord, that she uses to drag behind her and that would prevent her from flying away at the first touch, with a pair of silver scissors. After that, it would be enough to stick her with an old needle, the same one used to invoke it. This would destroy the Weaver.

The problem is that as she wouldn't come if she realized that she would be observed. Mrs. Havasy explained that the only way to be invisible to the Weaver senses was dressing in Jessica's clothes. The weaver would believe it was only a ghostly presence, and would ignore the presence of those who were there.

Samantha volunteered for doing this, but the brothers gently told her it would be too risky. If something went wrong Samantha could get hurt seriously, and even if the worst doesn't happen, they could lose the opportunity to destroy the weaver.

So, decided that Samantha was out, there was a problem. Actually, two. The first came when they got Jessica's clothes. Sam started by putting obstacles even to Dean to touch Jessica's personal objects that escaped the fire, and were now right there at the Samantha's home.

_Hey, I don't want you messing in my girlfriend's underwear! _He even said it, realizing that Dean was completely insensitive to his feelings.

_Wow, Sammy, okay. I did not think of using them, even! Only one of us will wear her clothes, is it fair enough? And since you were more ... Close to her, you wear them. This time, I get the easy task of destroying the fucking Weaver with a tiny needle. _Dean act the victim and moved away, after all he was getting tired of this absurd obsession of Sam with Jess. What after all, was much crazier than them both. And Sam was afraid she knew the truth about the Winchesters, ha!

Sam blushed when he realized he might be extrapolating. And he was really trying, with looser clothes he found. But Jesse was not a girl of wearing loose clothing, and was much smaller than Sam. All he tried just didn't even fit. Before running out of Jessica's clothes, Sam had to look for his brother and admit that Jess's clothes were not as important as saving Samantha.

Now, seeing his brother in that awkward situation, he could not help laughing and thinking that his brother once again was right, there were some sacrifices to be made and should be ready to make them. Dean was sacrificing, Sam knew him well.

-Thank you._he said.

_Thanks? Why? _Dean's mood was as susceptible as a woman with PMS.

_For doing it.

_For my Timberlake-Beyonce personal roleplay? It was the only one who fitted!

_Well, I bet that Samantha might even cry if she were watching your well defined abs in this outfit. _Sam commented, not resisting to nag his brother. It was a rare opportunity to reverse the roles of each.

_I think I wish I never have to subject myself to anything as embarrassing again.

* * *

Near the window, the embroidered fabric with Sam's name and a bloodstain waited until the Weaver came. As feared that Samantha was alone, she and Sam were on the outside of the house and alert, just waiting for the right time for Sam to go. They needed distance. The oldest was waiting in the room, with a pair of silver scissors, feeling bad and hoping that Samantha did not need to come upstairs and see him that way.

Sam was the one who saw in the distance, the front door opening by itself. Samantha has just opened her mouth in an expression of awe, though she was absolutely convinced of what happened. Sam held his "Holy .12", just in case, when he passed his hand in his pocket lapel, where he picked the 30 years old needle, given by Mrs. Havasy. But it was not there.

_Samantha. The needle! I lost it!

_Oh my God! _They looked to the lawn where they were. Knelt desperate, starting the search. They were in terrible condition of those looking for a needle in a haystack.

* * *

Dean saw the door open and a hunchbacked creature, short and with the face of an old and sad ugly hag, just appeared. It was yellow and depressing, but it wasn't the scariest thing that Dean had seen. He could say that already had seen uglier people before in his life. Aside from the fact of leaving behind a thin line of supernatural sheen, and that she had a huge mouth and pending lips cut in several places, Dean thought she would give a good fairy godmother.

She stared at Dean, who contained the nervousness of the situation and launched a bitter smile back. But she'd not even seen him, turning its attention to the embroidery. But her movements were infuriatingly slow, Dean knew it was because of the silver wire, it was as if she were producing it as she walked. But they had been advised that once cut the wire, although it impossible for her to escape, she would not be so harmless. Dean had to wait for it to look into the embroidery to jump behind it and pass the scissors in silk. She let out a horrible shriek and Dean thought ready, _now is the time when I am spanked like hell till Sam gets here. Good thing I'm in wrestling outfits. _

Dean was too experienced to be wrong, the jerk who took it was not fully absorbed, and some supernatural creatures have a nasty habit of being extremely strong, fast, and do not feel pain. Dean hit the back against the wall and was slightly stunned, but not enough to give up the fight. He returned to grab the weaver. All he had to do was keep her busy until Sam pick the needle, but ... Where was Sam?

Samantha was who found the needle, they've heard the thud inside the house, and as she turned it to Sam, he ran, passing over the silver lining that came up the stairs. It was as if he had taken less than a second to go up, and met with Jessica to the door where Dean and the Weaver were. Or rather, met with her ghostly apparition, that faced him with an expression of surprise and pain ...

She wanted to say something, Sam felt his heart failing a beat. It would be a trick of the Weaver, or really the Jessica's spirit?

Inside, another thud against the wall, the hiss of the creature was appaling.

_Sam?! _ Dean's voice asked for his presence, that sense of urgency that only his brother could do.

It was a difficult decision, but Sam had already chosen as he kicked the door down, and in two strides, he reached the Weaver's back, who was choking Dean while trapping him against the wall. Sam thrust the needle in its spine, until he felt that his hand had been hurt by the blunt end of the needle.

The weaver shook all over, turning on itself with a shriek. While Dean rubbed his throat, relieving the injury, they watched the creature shrink and shrink while vibrating and shrieking as an object on fire, until it became a little spider. Sam stepped with his boot on it, putting an end to it.

**Epilogue **

The brothers were already in the Impala, out of Carmel, both thoughtful about the adventure which they lived. Sam is eager to make some questions, but imagine that Dean is angry because, after all, Samantha had seen him dressed in that lycra clothes.

_ Do You Think Jessica is now well? I mean ... Now she will be able to rest in peace? _it was Dean who surprised him with the most unexpected question that Sam could expect today. He'd never imagined that his brother was thinking about it.

_It worked out well, right? I like to think so._ Sam didn't think it was very wise to inform Dean that he had seen Jessica's ghost outside the door. Dean would be concerned, or at least worried about it.

- Me too.

A short silence fell between them, until Sam broke it.

_Samantha liked you. I saw you both talking before we told her goodbye._Sam had noticed very well Samantha's interest in his older brother after all the support they gave. And even after Dean's lycra outfit.

Dean sighed, then ran his hand over his unshaven face, his lips twisting in the old expression of discomfort that Sam knew very well.

_Yep ... would have been interesting.

_ _Would be_ ... Interesting?! _Sam shouted, disbelieving his brother's words. _Dean, are you feverish? I know very well that she is your muse! She ... Well, she knows you're a hunter!

_And may she continue to be my muse, right?

Sam laughed, shaking his head. Sometimes Dean was even too much.

He still had a question, but would not do it today. What Dean had wished, anyway?


End file.
